1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to shelf displays and in particular to shelf displays adapted to hold merchandising Cartons.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different display racks and display stands have been proposed in past years. Broadly, one category of display racks includes multiple compartments but the compartments are formed as a partitioned continuous shelf. When arranged in tiers from top to bottom, the upper shelves being continuous, block overhead light from reaching the lower shelves. Accordingly, it is common that the tiered shelves be reduced in size with the uppermost shelves being the smallest size. However, a considerable amount of light is still blocked from reaching the lower shelves.
In another broad category of display shelves, a plurality of individual supports are provided to support different groups of product units. Many of the shelving displays provide hanging support for product units or are adapted for rigid products such as wine bottles. Improvements in merchandising racks are still being sought.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display rack for merchandising cartons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display rack having a plurality of individual shelves separated from one another and fanned out to provide an attractive presentation to the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display rack of the type described above in which the individual shelves are fanned out in both horizontal and vertical directions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display rack of the above type in which the products being displayed are securely retained against gradation and forces inadvertently applied when consumers access products carried on the display rack.
These and other objects of the present invention are provided in a fanned shelf display, having a support wall. A plurality of shelves extend outwardly from the support wall with rear ends joined to the support wall so as to receive cantilever support therefrom. The shelves are arranged in a two-dimensional array, and are fanned out in a horizontal direction.